Una simple tarde
by flore1234
Summary: Mi primer ectofeature espero que les gusten y si no en los comentarios sin palabras ofensivas por favor am es one-shot que básicamente se trata de otra tarde normal en la vida de Spencer Wrigth... o quizás se torne en algo mas? bueno simplemente espero que lo disfruten


_Un día normal si "normal" se le llama a la vida de Spencer Wrigth un chico de 14 años cabello castaño rojizo, ojos oscuros y un gran fanático de las películas de terror que se encontraba editando una de sus ultimas películas mientras esperaba a su mejor amigo y casi hermano Baruch Cohen o como prefiere que lo llamen Billy Joe Cobra que aparte de ser su mejor amigo era... un fantasma y dicho fantasma no había aparecido en todo el día y el ya se estaba desesperado._

**¿Donde rayos esta Billy?**_dijo Spencer sin importarle que lo escucharan de repente apareció la persona mencionada estaba levitando enfrente de el._

**Hola Spence**_ Dijo el fantasma con una sonrisa en su rostro_

**¡¿Donde rayos estabas Billy?! **_dijo el cineasta muy enfadado _**Prometiste ayudarme con la película**

**Lo siento Spence es que..**_el fantasma se puso nervioso_ **estaba ocupado **_dijo tratando de que no se fijara en su nerviosismo_

**¿Muy bien?** _dijo algo dudoso de lo que dijo el fantasma_

**Y de que trata la película?** _dijo tratando de que el momento incomodo quede en el pasado_  
><em>Entonces los ojos del cineasta brillaron de la emoción lo que a Cobra le pareció muy tierno<em>..**_.Un momento me pareció...¿Tierno? ya es como la décima o doceava vez que esta semana lo encuentro tierno, lindo o adorable... pero por que?_**_pensó el fantasma que ya no escuchaba a su amigo_

**Billy** _le dijo al notar que el fantasma no lo estaba escuchando y también que estaba con la mirada perdida_ **¡Billy!**_ llamo mas fuerte y el fantasma aun no reaccionaba _**¡BILLY!** _grito con todas su fuerzas el castaño lo que por fin hizo reaccionar al fantasma algo asustado y sorprendido_

**Hermanito me asustaste** _dijo el fantasma_

**Lo siento **_se disculpo el chico _**pero te hable 20 minutos y no me hiciste caso parecía como si estuvieras hipnotizado o algo así **_finalizo el chico_

**Perdona hermano es que me puse a pensar el algo y creo que me distraje** _dijo el chico fantasma avergonzado y algo "sonrojado" mas bien morado o mas azul bueno como se sonroje un fantasma_

**¿Y en que tanto pensabas?**_ pregunto algo divertido el chico por la cara que puso su amigo le pareció muy linda y tierna __**espera espera espera me pareció tierno y lindo Billy bueno siempre es lindo cuando se enoja o cuando...okay desde cuando pienso que Billy es lindo**__ pero el sonido de la voz de Billy o saco de sus pensamientos_

**En nada importante hermanito**_dijo el "sonrojado" fantasma_**¿ Y que me decías antes?** _dijo intentando cambiar la conversación_

**La película se trata de un chico que es el único sobreviviente luego del apocalipcis zombie que se encontraba solo pero luego encuentra a un fantasma que lo ayuda a sobrevivir, se convierten en los mejores amigos y juntos logran encontrar la cura para detener el apocalipcis **_dijo algo nervioso de que se diera cuenta de que se trataba un poco acerca de ellos pero como siempre Billy era un distraído_

**Viejo suena increíble mas que eso suena asombroso pero el fantasma puede ser un genial guitarrista,cantante y muy guapo chico de no se 18 o 19 años ¿que ta?** _dijo emocionado el ex-cantante_

_**Tal vez Billy Tal vez**__ dijo algo divertido por la forma en que se auto describía el cantante_

**¿Bien y que quieres hacer?**_ dijo el fantasma_

**No lo se** _dijo el cineasta pensando_ _no puedo grabar por que Rajeev no se encuentra en su casa así que por que no vemos una película dijo entusiasmado y el fantasma solo lo vio tierna mente y dijo:_

**Claro, pero sólo no de **_terror, dijo, tratando de no mirar miedo_

**O vamos por favor** _dijo el chico poniendo ojos de cachorrito triste lo que hizo que se enterneciera y se le pusiera una sonrisa de bobo en la cara_

**Claro Spence**_ dijo el chico aun con cu sonrisa de bobo_

**Genial tengo la película perfecta**_ dijo mientras colocaba la película y se sentaba_

_Luego de unos 20 minutos de película Billy estaba aterrado por las escenas y en una que aparecía alguien sangrando dio un grito y abrazo a Spencer muy fuerte lo que hizo que un sonrojo muy fuerte se instalara en las mejillas del chico_

**am Billy** _dijo el chico tratando de que lo soltara pero el fantasma al verlo cerca que estaban se acerco mas a su rostro sonrojado y el chico castaño hizo lo mismo inconscientemente mientras cerraba los ojos la distancia entre sus labios pronto se fue y se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso que parecía eterno pero solo habían pasado unos minutos luego de otros instantes se separaron por la falta de aire de Spencer quien estaba tan sonrojado como Billy_

**Yo... Billy yo no** _dijo nervioso el chico que ni cuenta se dio que la película había terminado_

**Spencer**_ dijo serio y con una sonrisa segura _**Me gustas**_ dijo mientras le plantaba otro beso_

_El chico jamas había estado tan sonrojado en toda su vida y lo única cosa que atino a decir después de que se pararon fue:_

**Tu también me gustas tonto** y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso

**_Fin_**

Mi primer ectofeature espero que les guste ¿Criticas, comentario, tomatazos? lo acepto todo pero por favor con las criticas sin palabras ofensivas o bruscas


End file.
